What's More Important: Friendship or Love?
by lyndsiedanielle
Summary: Maryse and Stephanie are best friends, more like sisters. Can a fling in the past with Maryse's older brother, which left Stephanie with a daughter, break that kind of friendship? Especially when he's in on the secret.
1. Chapter 1

"Stephanie, we need to talk," Maryse stammered as she threw her car keys down on the counter, "I know I just got home from work, but I keep bringing this up but you just keep blowing it off. We need to talk about what's going to happen here," she took her black pumps off and threw them towards her bedroom door.

"I'm not trying to blow you off again, but," Stephanie glanced at her 4-year old daughter, "I'm willing to talk to you about this, but I don't want her to hear anything."

"Fine," Maryse put her hands on her hips, "once Sofia is in bed, we're gonna have this conversation," she sighed and opened her bedroom door, kicking her shoes into the room, "what's for dinner?"

"Sofia asked for spaghetti," Stephanie put her head down, "with real garlic bread, not the fake stuff."

Later that night, Stephanie was washing that night's dishes when Maryse walked into the kitchen and sat down, "can we talk now?"

"Yeah, we can talk now," Steph put another plate in the dishwasher, "is this about me?"

"Well yeah, kind of," Maryse struggled with how to word what she needed to say, "I'm getting married to Mike in two months, and the lease here is up in one. There's not an easy way for me to say this to you, but I'm gonna be honest, you have to stop acting like this isn't a big deal. Once the lease is up, I'm moving in with Mike and I should be excited about that, but I can't stop worrying about what you're going to do once I'm gone."

As stubborn as Stephanie wanted to be, Maryse was right. She was moving in with her soon-to-be husband in a month, which left Stephanie and Sofia no choice but to find a cheaper, smaller apartment, or move in to Stephanie's parent's house, "I know, I keep putting it off because I'm worried and I don't want to think about it. I let it go too far."

"I know you're worried and scared, but, these things happen, I'm sure you'll find something, but you need to start looking like, now, or you're going to run out of time."

"Where do I even start? Should I go out and find one of those free 'For Rent' magazines? Or I could go on Craigslist, but I've heard some pretty poor ratings about Craigslist."

"Do both, but I would just suggest that you be careful with Craigslist. I would really make sure everything is good and legit before you move in or give any money. I've heard bad things too, but then I can't say everything is bad, because that super nice house that my brother rents was off of Craigslist."

"Paul found that house on Craigslist? Stephanie's eyes widened, "I would have never known that. Well when I'm done with these dishes, I'll get my computer and see what's on there.

Stephanie sat in her bed, the only light was the light emitting from her laptop as she scrolled through the 'for rent' listings on Craigslist. Most of the houses were slightly above her price range, whereas the apartments were only one bedroom. Sofia definitely needed her own bedroom, she had so many toys and random knick-knacks that one bedroom wasn't enough, "damn," she sighed as she closed the computer and put it on the nightstand, "I have one month to find a place, why did I do this to myself?" She exhaled again and closed her eyes, thinking of how she would word her situation to her parents if she had to move in with them. No matter what she said, she knew what their reactions would be, they would be supportive, but they would find something about her to complain about until she moved back out. She just didn't feel like dealing with that.


	2. Chapter 2

In just one week, Maryse was moving in with Mike, she knew she should be way more excited than she was. She felt like a bad friend for leaving Stephanie alone. She knew it wasn't her fault that Stephanie chose to put her apartment search off until the last minute, but there was nothing she could say to herself to make her think otherwise.

She pouted as she pulled her car into a parking stall. Her parents had invited her, Mike, and her brother to lunch, as they all knew it would be one of the last free days before the wedding.

"What's wrong?" Mike stared at her from the passenger's seat, "you seem a little bit mad. Did you not want to go to this lunch or something?"

"No, I'm not mad, I'm just thinking a little too hard about something," she paused, "okay, so, do you think I should feel bad about Stephanie's situation?"

He immediately shook his head, "no. Well I don't think so, its not your fault she waited too long."

"I still feel bad and I don't know why."

"Babe, I don't think you feel bad about that, I think you're just feeling a little anxious because you've lived with Stephanie for awhile now, and you're having to accept that living with me is not going to be the same."

She couldn't argue, he was probably right, "yeah, that makes sense I guess, maybe that's it." She quickly kissed his cheek when the door opened next to her, "oh my God," she gasped, realizing who it was.

"Damnit Paul, don't ever do that again!" She jumped out of the car and punched her brother in the chest, "you scared me to death!"

"You should have seen her face," Mike came around from the other side of the car, laughing.

"Shut up," she snapped towards her fiancé, "are mom and dad here yet?"

Paul shook his head, "no, I already went inside and checked."

After they all began eating, Maryse's mom turned to her and put her fork down, "so has Stephanie found a new apartment yet?" Patricia smiled, "I just worry about her, she's always been so sweet. She's like another daughter to us."

"Oh, she," she choked back tears, "she's moving back in with Vince and Linda for a little while," she put her fork down and stood up, "excuse me," she pushed her chair in and walked towards the entrance.

Patricia glanced over at Mike, "did I say something? What's going on with her?"

"I don't know," Mike put his napkin down on the table, "I'll go talk to her," just as he was about to stand up, Paul shook his head, "what?"

"Let me go talk to her," Paul got up, "I think I know what's going on," he took a drink of his water and followed his sister. He looked around outside, spotting her leaning on her car, her hands covering her face. He slowly approached her and pinched her arm, "what's going on?"

She looked up, seeming surprised to see him, "I don't know," she wiped her face, "Stephanie couldn't find an apartment so she has to go back to her parents' house. I feel bad."

"Why?" He leaned on the car beside her, "its not your fault."

"No, its not, but I just feel bad for her, because who really wants to move back in with their parents?"

He let out a slight chuckle, "no one I guess. But its not like it's the end of the world," he gently punched her in the arm, "now what's the real reason you're upset?"

"I'm getting married in a month and I'm moving in with my fiancé in a week. Living with Mike isn't going to be the same as living with Stephanie."

"You're right, its not, but what can you do? That's life."

"I know, I'm just feeling really anxious about everything. Once is all done I'll be better."

"Good, alright so let's go back inside so you can eat that ugly salad you ordered, and I can finish that delicious steak," he turned towards the restaurant and took a few steps, glancing back at his sister, who still looked distraught, but was following him nonetheless.

Once they were back inside, Maryse sat down and began picking at her salad, just spreading it around the plate to make it look like she had eaten, "honey what's wrong?" Patricia looked up at Paul, "what's going on?"

"Mom, I'm just thinking about everything, I'm okay," she smiled, "I just have a lot on my plate right now."

"Paul, you have a couple bedrooms in your house that you could rent out to Stephanie I'm sure. Its not like you need a roommate but you could make a little extra money," Patricia clapped her hands to her cheeks, "and I don't think you have to worry about Sofia, she's such a quiet, sweet little one."

"Oh, yeah," he cleared his throat, nervously, "that could work, if Stephanie wants to do that."

Mike touched Maryse's hand, "see honey, its all working out, you don't have to worry about everything now."


End file.
